


Kiss it Better

by MyDeathLolipop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 300 words of pure shit, F/M, I am on a roll right now, Kinda fluff, kinda angst, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDeathLolipop/pseuds/MyDeathLolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette staring into space is not something that goes unnoticed by a certain kitty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I was typing faster than I was thinking

There were times when you could catch Marinette staring into space, a look in her eyes that resembles sadness. These times last for a few seconds at most before she continues to smile at you and ask you to repeat that.

Even when Marinette was Ladybug, these moments still happened. She would fist bump Chat Noir for the success and then one of them would leave. It was times like these that she would stare far away at nothing.

The first time Chat Noir caught her doing this, he couldn't help but ask what was wrong. Ladybug insisted it was nothing, just lost in thought. Chat didn't believe this, nor did the boy behind the mask.

The second time, he wouldn't allow the same excuse. The sadness in her eyes ripped a hole in his heart. There was no way it was nothing.

But, in that time, he was bad with his words. He didn't know what to say to make her happy. So, without thinking much of it, he kissed her.

He pressed his lips to hers and brought her close to him with his arms around her waist. Her mind went blank and, before she knew it, she was kissing him back.

Her hands became hooked in his hair, tugging at a few of the strands. A purr found its way up his throat and into the air.

They both pulled back, gasping for breath. Beeps resounded in the air around them, reminding Adrien that he needed to leave.

He gave her a soft kiss before he ran off of their rooftop and to his destination.

She touched her lips, the taste of him lingering there for a while. She giggled softly before she brought out her yo-yo and swung away. She'd get her payback tomorrow. 

The sadness in her eyes was now replaced by joy.


End file.
